Continuity
by izzyisozaki
Summary: Naruto returns to where he last saw his ex-bestfriend while the latter and his team linger nearby. Some things are inevitable. SasuNaruSasu. Horror, crudeness, angst, romance, drama, violence, Shippuden!Sasuke, some gore... But still has fluff.


Co-written by "Jualkyn" (Sasuke POV)

Me (Naruto's POV)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto walked down the rocky path as he squinted at the horizon leaking sun rays into his sensitive blue eyes.

"Teme" was the only word that occupied his mind at the moment.

He climbed up the rocky slope until he reached the circular, melancholy area, where he had last saw his bestfriend.

Ex-bestfriend.

He lowered his hand to touch the ground as he was buried in thought.

Where...

Sakura picked up the papers from the Fifth Hokage's desk and blindly stacked them in a pile. Her mind was totally elsewhere as she organized the medical files. Suddenly her eye wondered and caught a word that drew her attention.

"Secret jutsu".

She looked down puzzledly, surprised to see accounts on secret jutsu's among clinical papers. Her eyes skimmed the page as she began to shake.

"Naruto.."

Uchiha Sasuke stood silently upon a cliff, the surrounding sea sending waves thundering against the rocks below. "Leave me," Sasuke ordered the Hebi, a group of people whom he hardly would call as friends. They began to trot away quietly then, leaving him during his times of contemplation. At times like these, the loneliness he felt was merciless, as he tried time and again to focus his thoughts to something other than the emptiness he felt within his heart. He would rather die than admit something such as this without a doubt, for keeping secrets was his specialty. "Argh!.." he grunted suddenly, falling to his knees as he coughed up a series of blood, soiling the ground.

"Dammit.." he rasped quietly to himself, clutching his chest to calm down his heavy breathing. He was used to this now, after enduring it ever so often. The spell was indeed, brutal to his body and he knew, that his life span was to be drastically limited.

"Sasuke..? what's wrong? are you—" began Karin, who failed yet again to be apart from the raven-haired nin for long. "I'm fine..now get the fuck away from me, I thought I already made that clear," Sasuke barked, the red pools of sharingan in his eyes glinting menacingly. He was definitely not in a good mood.

"Karin... just leave him be. All you ever wanna do is fuck him..Tch.." Suigetsu replied tauntingly as he began to chuckle when he saw the expression on Karin's face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SUIGETSU, MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!" Karin retorted, her face flustered wildly with embarrassment.

Within a few seconds, Sasuke had pushed Karin roughly against a nearby tree, his face expression nearly homicidal. He stared at her for awhile, not needing to say a word before he felt the girl fall slack against the tree, with a pitiful expression. He released her then but it was clear that he had reached the limit of his patience..

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, clearly being used to this, Sasuke's uncontrollable attitude. He gave out a sigh before sitting across from Jugo, who was now preparing a campfire for the coming night.

"We're setting camp here for tonight." Sasuke snapped, his back towards them. "I'm going to go for a bit. Don't follow me," and with that, he began to walk calmly away into the forest...

Naruto raised his head and looked up at the cliff before him. It had been two hours since he'd left the reunion spot, sick of the weight on his chest that it gave him.

"I put all the trap location jutsu's in the hideout…I might as well leave…"

Evening was approaching and he suddenly realized he wouldn't make it make to Konoha in time.

"Great…now I get to sleep in a tree."

Naruto jumped on the first sturdy branch he could find and took off his jacket. He doubted he'd get any sleep that night, so he decided he'd just stare at the sky till the crack of dawn, doing some chakra control exercises that Jiraiya taught him during their 2-year training trip. Naruto recalled the nights he'd slept outside staring at the sky during those extremely fast…but slow, days.

Time was running out…that's how he felt as he would breathlessly practice his jutsu's, over and over again. But time was still heavy, almost unbearable.

"Why do I feel so empty?"

Sasuke being in the forest now, could see that night was approaching fast. Despite the dangers of the woods during the night, it did not worry him in the least since he could easily kill an animal or two that could decide to charge at him. His priority now was to be alone, secluded from his group, especially when he felt weak as he did now. In a contradicting sense, he knew that his body was physically becoming stronger, allowing him to manage his chakra to its fullest capabilities without waste, but it was only temporary. Taking on the spell, in which he summoned himself was a chance he took, but a deadly one which would haunt him from years to come. Regardless, it was not within him to show his weak self in front of anybody and it was not something that he regretted. After all, he was willing to sacrifice himself many lifetimes over to achieve his goals and for his family's honor.

Soon after, he had found a large boulder in which he managed to lie down on. He looked up above then, seeing now the beauty of the night sky.. Maybe for now, even for a little bit, he could relax...

By this time, the sky had turned pitch black, the only source of light coming from the nearby stars and the moon. Breathing out a small sigh, his eyes fluttered before closing as he began, rather unwillingly so, to remember the memories which he vowed to forget. He began to remember the times at the tender age of six, he was in a place similar to where he was now, enjoying the same scenery up above.

_"Enjoying the scenery Sasuke?" Itachi murmured, his expression warm and caring. "We're special you and I. We're not like any other brot-_

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, snapping back to reality. He recklessly threw a powerful chiidori hard across the lake with his right arm, emenating a huge explosion, bending the trees. He half regretted it at first, wondering if he threw it in the direction of the camp, but returned back to his cold demeanor soon afterwards. Today was certainly not a good day for the younger Uchiha...

Naruto sprung up from the sudden rumble in the forest, causing the uprising of awaken birds. "What was THAT," Naruto thought to himself, and descended the tree in the direction of the noise.

He came to a lake, not very large, hidden amongst bushes and tall trees aligned against a tall, stone crag. The dark blue water shimmered in the moonlight and trees had been swept away on the other side.

And there stood a figure. A black, ominous silhouette that made his heart jump against his ribcage.

"You…"

Sasuke, still distracted and torn within his thoughts had sourly decided to take it out on nature itself. He then began to undress his kimono, revealing his upper half. Muttering a spell, Sasuke let his genjutsu fall as the once smooth, pale skin began to become marred with ugly deep gashes, bruises and scars alike. Jumping below until he was in the shallow depths of the lake nearby, he stared at his own reflection under the moonlight, his face emotionless...

Naruto cautiously approached the figure, now having disappeared in the lake, who apparently had not noticed his presence. "What am I doing…" he thought as he came closer to the mysterious figure ,"I'm acting like Ero-Sennin…". But he was too drawn to the figure to stop himself. Ducking behind the bushes not far off where the figure had entered the water, he squinted in the darkness.

Suddenly, the cloud half-blocking the moonlight shown on a pale, creamy white back…tarnished with scars and purple blotches.

It was then that Sasuke felt a strange presence around him, a feeling that something was watching him…and he definitely did not like it. Whatever it was, whether it was a spy or an animal, he would have to kill it. He moved in lightning speed, leaping out of the water, noticing a certain dark mass behind the bushes, slowly moving.. Gritting his teeth, he didn't hesitate to charge towards the figure beneath, smashing them harshly against the nearby boulder. However, his expression changed when he noticed who it was..

"Naruto.." he whispered hoarsely, backing away slightly.

Naruto winced as his back suddenly was jammed forcefully into the rock close behind him. He opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice uttering his name, and stared wide-eyed at the figure now pacing back from him.

"Sa..su-ke…what…" he stuttered as his eyes skimmed the other boy's body in confusion. There stood Sasuke, dripping and half-clothed, covered in scars so severe they looked like flesh wounds, purple and blue bruises mixing with the white of his skin, contrasting with the blood-red light lit in his harsh eyes.

Noticing the state he was, Sasuke immediately masked himself in genjutsu again, his scars disappearing just as quickly as they had come. He hoped Naruto did not see the scars but knew that the chances that Naruto, even as an idiot to not notice, was next to nothing. He eyed Naruto darkly for a few seconds before grabbing his kimono shirt, turning his back on the blond. "You must have a certain death wish…for being here, don't you?.." Sasuke said somewhat mockingly though his throat felt dry and rough. He began to dress his upper half quietly still, though looking directly into Naruto's pale blue eyes with his piercing sharingan.

Naruto stared dumbly as he slowly began to rise of his feet. "What were those…Sasuke?" he blattered out in a low, anxious voice, that came natural whenever he spoke to the missing nin. His hand shook but he hid it behind his back as moved closer to the boy in front of him. There was no reply and Naruto glared at the Uchiha, whose wet hair fell into his eyes,

"So are you going to kill me for good this time?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the wheels in his eyes spinning in rhythm along with his heartbeat. He did not want to waste any more time with the blond, having heard everything before but for some reason, he felt like he couldn't leave..

"Do you really care what I think?...Hmm Naruto?.." he began, grimacing when he saw the boy fidget. Just why in the hell did he have to clash with Naruto of all people. It would have been so easy to kill if it was anybody else.. "Tch….you seem weaker than the last time I saw you..You don't even seem worthy for me to kill anymore.." he muttered darkly with a smirk.

Naruto cringed at the word weak and pulled out his kunai, as if he had been teased by the Sasuke of the past. "Wanna try?" By this time Naruto had no idea of what to do, he just knew he had to keep the raven-haired boy's attention as long as possible until he came up with a plan… "You don't seem like you're in better shape either," he mumbled before he lunged at him.

Sasuke sneered before managing to quickly dodge Naruto's attack, grabbing the boy's arms in time to smash the blond against the rock again. "Tell me why you're here. I want to make this quick…because I'm sure you're smart enough to already know my answer to your questions…" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear, their bodies close now..

"S…Stupid" Naruto suddenly began to panic as his heart began to pound fast in his chest. "I already know I have to beat you senseless before I can drag you back." With that he slid down to have a chance, though thin, to cause the Uchiha to loosen his rock-solid grip.

"Oh…maybe you do have some more strength in you than I thought…Naruto." The Uchiha teen muttered, taking his time to then crush the blond tighter against the wall with his knees. "As usual, you always talk the talk…but time and again, you fail to keep your words with me.." he said again, looking at Naruto quite condescendingly, as sparks of lightning began to flare dangerously against his skin.

Naruto did not reply and swiftly put his hands together in jutsu position. "Heh…he thinks I'm that stupid…" and with a poof his bunshin left a cloud in front of Sasuke, leaving the dark-haired nin in front of a boulder.

Sasuke gave out a small gasp, clenching his fists tightly against himself. He was already getting sick of this. "Kage-bushins….is that all you can ever do?..." he whispered, crushing his left arm against the boulder and with a spark, the boulder exploded, pieces flying everywhere. At that moment, he quickly summoned the fire jutsu in Naruto's direction, debris and all, igniting an even bigger reaction.

Naruto smirked on how the bastard had been able to locate his original form immediately. "You really have a fiery temper…" he mumbled to himself and he summoned all the red chakra he could to resist the fire jutsu, like he had once at the Valley of the End. It was seriously difficult, and the strain that it had on his body was remarkable. When it finally finished, he fell to the ground panting.

As soon as Sasuke heard the thudding of the blond's body on the ground, he slid out the sword upon his back, charging furiously yet again. Without a word, he had Naruto pinned flat against the ground, with the tip of the sword upon the blond nin's throat. Sasuke pressed his knee bone threateningly against Naruto's groin, his left arm in an awkward angle to hold the blond's head in place. "You…are pathetic. Give up on me and return to Konoha.." Sasuke spat.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, sweating and ignoring the sword tip pressing lightly, though firmly, on his skin. His gaze then intensified and fully glared at Sasuke, "You'll have to kill me" and he raised his hand to grab the raven-haired boy's collar, pulling it close to his face, "You know I won't," he muttered under his breath as he stared into the blazing eyes on Sasuke's grim face.

He shook a little, suddenly feeling the intensity of Sasuke's body over him, and dropped his hand in attempt to think of a way of not getting himself killed.

Sasuke gave out a snort at how ridiculous the blond was. "You're like a dog…blindly following, not realizing when it has been abandoned.." he seethed, pushing the tip of the sword closer to Naruto's skin, slashing across a bit of skin slowly. "If you won't change your mind, perhaps this really will be the day you die Naruto…here and now." Sasuke nodded to himself, shoving his knee into Naruto's stomach agonizingly.

"I used to believe…that you were the only one I had no reason to kill…" he whispered, instinctively swiping up Naruto's blood and giving it a taste.

Naruto's eyes shimmered at those last words, though he was hardly able to breath. It wasn't the first time he felt paralyzed by Sasuke's words. It was like a horrible curse, that got worse and worse the more you moved. The more Sasuke pushed him away, the more the wanted him back. He could not let go, even if he wanted to. Something kept him…illusion or not.

"That's ironic. I thought you said my death would have been worth something," he laughed vacuously.

Sasuke stabbed his sword hard into the ground, right next to where Naruto's head lay. He grabbed a fistful of the blond's hair, snapping the boy's head back visciously. Crooning his face inwards, he stopped when he was only inches away from the boy's face. "What you're chasing is only a mere shadow of who you thought I used to be…but in the end, you know NOTHING about me," Sasuke murmured, his voice guttural and harsh through years of puberty.

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck and let out a gripe as the pale figure, so vivid even if his eyesight became blurry, pulled back on his hair. He began to twist violently as if he were impelled by those words, thrashing against the leg that pinned his stomach to the ground.

Sasuke stared down at the helpless blond beneath him, somehow enjoying the power he had over him. But to his dismay, he realized that Naruto still had something within him that always seem to catch his attention, more than anybody else. Even amongst his deeply private and heart-wrenching moments, he remembered seeing a certain blond inside his mind…calling, reaching for him.. He had to admit that the blond had disturbed him yet again, robbing him of his priorities…

For reasons that he could not explain, his expression changed then, to becoming as it usually was, stoic and careless. He loosened his grip on the blond's hair locks slightly, but shifting so his lips were inches above Naruto's ear. "We can't go back to the past….dobe," he whispered, realizing that he had uttered a word again that seemed foreign to his mouth, an affectionate name he used to call the blond once upon a time back in Konoha. He noticed the blond's body shuddering then.

Naruto's eye-sight seemed to suddenly return to him and stopped struggling as he felt blood rise to his face. "That's why we should…build a future…" he croaked out, voice raspy from the lack of breath. Naruto couldn't just let Sasuke be buddies with a body-snatching snake freak that wanted to destroy Konoha. He swore he would bring him back. But what was this queasiness? Sasuke's voice was intoxicating…

"Isn't your past what keeps you away in the first place?"

Even though Sasuke was somewhat relieved at the fact that the boy had stopped resisting, he felt his body go numb at the mention of his past. "A future huh…" he whispered darkly, his eyes full of spite and hate. "Naruto…do you know why I say that you are naïve?.." he said again, his eyes glinting abnormally. Before the blond could utter another word, Sasuke had shifted in a lightning speed, smashing Naruto against a nearby tree deeper within the forest. Making certain that the blond's eyes were on him the whole time, the dark nin began to slide off his hakama, and with a silent uttering of spells, his genjutsu fell yet again. Now directly under the moonlight, the painful scars shown more clearly than ever, some of them fresh and raw as blood oozed out of the gashes, dripping on the grass below. He put his hands together, forming a seal… and with the quick jab of his fingertips against Naruto's forehead, he resumed on the chants of the upcoming deadly jutsu…

"Say what you want…bastard….I know pain when I see it," he was barely able to mutter, succumbing to the weird chants of the raven-haired nin, "keep running away, if that makes you feel better…you know—". With that he no longer said anything and saw darkness all around him.

"What…" Naruto felt a chill go down his spine in the vacant area, that went on endlessly but to no where he could see. A noise, like that of a door slamming, drone in the distance. He saw something on the ground not far away.

Hesitation washed over him, but it was probably better not to stand there doing nothing. He approached as he began to make out a pool of red…liquid. His eyes caught a glimpse of pink and he broke into a sprint as he recognized three bodies…it was Team Yamato…covered in blood. But one wasn't dead…actually he was staring at him with his plain, emotionless face.

"I told you".

"I told you.. that Sasuke will never come back to us.." A now bodiless and motionless Sai murmured, his head fully decapitated on the ground, fresh entrails and bowels strewn around everywhere. "Look what you did…because of you and your foolishness…look what we've become…" Sai's head spoke, his voice cold yet disturbed.

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. In fact, he had nothing to say. It was already obvious. He wasn't even sure he would have stopped wanting Sasuke even knowing before-hand. But this was too much…far too much…

He flinched, but not in pain.

Utter horror.

"It's your fault….everything.." another voice hoarsely whispered, coming from a nearly severed head of Sakura. Her skull had been split open, residue trickling down her slashed left eye socket slowly….slowly. "If only you were able to keep your promise that time…to me…to bring Sasuke-kun back… I wouldn't be like this…you let your friends down, you let ME down.." she murmured, blood and transparent liquid trailing down her already pitiful lips.

"You should…at least kill Sasuke…or be killed," Sai smirked.

Naruto couldn't hear anything. He was falling, falling…

"…all I have left…" His mind whispered to him as he felt Kyubbi's chakra fill him like fire.

"You…"

He stood in front of the gate, staring at the seal. This time there was no uncertainty.

The kyuubi was visible then, his glare threatening, piercing through every part of the blond's being. The demon licked its fangs…_ "When things get rough, all you do is come back for more..? You should just admit…you can't do anything without me…"_ the kyuubi rumbled, his voice harsh and demeaning.

"Arrogant beast…I'm not here for you".

_"Do not LIE in front of me.…I can feel your anger, turmoil and all of your emotions coursing through me...Now…what do you seek?"_ The great fox growled out, his voice monstrous.

"Just give me your chakra and shut up," Naruto hissed at the fox, "Or I'll end it for both of us".

The kyuubi gave out a powerful, yet threatening laugh then, his sharp fangs protruding out dangerously. _"End it?...It seems that you can't even save Sasuke… Naruto, you are a fool. You do not realize what the Uchiha can do to me…to both of us. Have you forgotten?.."_

Naruto looked down and opened his mouth again, "Give me your chakra".

_"Tsk…tch…tsk….Your recklessness will be the end for you….and for everyone else you care about. However.."_ the kyuubi hissed, his eyes menacing as he slammed his claws against the cage that held him back, _"I am more than happy to take over your body….once and for all"_.

"Well too bad...I won't let you," the blond snapped back. "If you don't want me to commit suicide trying, you better be more cooperative."

_"Haha…you shall see young fool.…do not underestimate me.."_ the monster muttered again before clawing the cage viciously, acknowledging the blond's optimism before him. "_You better not regret this pup….It will only take one mistake until the end of you….Now, Release me!"_ His voice boomed, the cage rattling against the sheer weight of the fox's body until finally cracking open…

Naruto was taken aback while he saw the seal rip, but not completely, and the chakra took over him. "Aaaargh!" He fell down on his knees as his hands crossed over his abdomen in torment. Consciousness was leaving...but his mind was still concentrated on one thing: Sasuke.

_drip…drip…_

Sasuke stood there within an ambiguous environment, stoic and still, fully aware that the blond would find him soon. He had created this strange environment which would resemble a forest more than anything else, indistinct and cold…This would surely suck out most of the chakra out of the dark nin after all when he awoke, this being the most powerful genjutsu he had ever performed… Without the forbidden jutsu which controlled his being in reality, there was no way he could have performed such an incredible spell such as this….He knew in this dream state of his, he would feel no physical pain and could potentially do anything he desired….

Blood still dripped from within his wounds, coating the ground below him. But strangely, it did not hurt. He gave out an irritated breath, wondering how long it will be until he could hold up the genjutsu any longer…Even still, he knew he still had long ways to go…to ultimately become stronger, and stronger…

Naruto, or rather, he and Kyubbi, quickly skimmed the trees that now surrounded them. The presence of Sasuke was near, though barely perceptible in the strange, foggy area they ended up in. Memory of the dead bodies of his teammates flashed Naruto's memory again and caused him to move faster...but also something else inside him was boiling. This time the chakra was far more than he had ever "borrowed" from Kyuubi, but his mind was strangely present.

Sasuke shifted, leaning against one of the nearby trees he had created silently. He was sure that Naruto could sense his presence by now, for he could feel the wrath of power from not only the blond but of the great Fox demon as well. "Damn fool…" he muttered, knowing that even within this illusion itself, the amount of chakra one used would affect their body when they awoke thereafter. He knew that the blond was risking his life by combining with the kyuubi, especially since the fox could now very well overpower the boy's body if Naruto faltered behind..

However, Sasuke's intention was clear and precise for he had set up this genjutsu to distract and hinder Naruto's correct train of thought and to cause turmoil within the blond's heart. He had personally also wanted to test the power of the blond against him... This was proof that their rivalry was still ever strong…even if Sasuke seemed sure, that the blond was far weaker than him. He concluded then that Naruto would lose if he failed to break the genjutsu on his own…And if this happened…. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Naruto, to rid of him once and for all. But first…he had an idea in his mind…and he hoped the blond would fall right under his trap…

He finally reached him, and stood off a good enough distance as his eyes focused on the youngest surviving Uchiha. Naruto's body was still in human form, but his skin was flushed and his eye's were an angry red. Chakra emanated from his body like fire and gave him a threatening appearance. But his face wasn't threatening at all, it was actually sneering at him, as if it had caught a prey.

"So you're finally here. Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, his sharingan shimmering even within the dark environment. "Do you know where you are?.." he asked, his voice strangely calm and soft.

"Does it really matter…? I'm dragging you home anyway," Naruto growled, a bit thrown off by Sasuke's sudden change in demeanor. He seemed to be getting ready to charge at Sasuke, until the look in Sasuke's eyes made his stomache turn. "Why is he so different all the sudden?" he pushed away his thoughts and began to rush towards the raven-haired ninja, whose eyes were still concentrated on him.

Without a word, Sasuke dodged Naruto's attack, though barely so, and managed an iron hold of the blond's wrist. They were caught in an awkward angle from the sudden change of position but Sasuke's gaze into Naruto's eyes still remained ever so soft. "I've pulled you into my dream…and you won't be able to get out," he whispered, still calm.

Naruto could feel himself grow more impatient as he growled some more "Still going to beat your ass!" tugging wildly to free his wrist.

From this reaction, Sasuke spun around face to face with the blond. Never taking his eyes off Naruto, he slammed the smaller boy against yet another tree as he closed his eyes, letting the curse seal take over. He felt power surge through him as he felt his body undergo its transformation. At last, he reached out his right hand and managed to touch Naruto's neck, hot to the touch, claws brushing lightly against the boy's fair skin. "I can create whatever I want in this dream if it be my will….and yours too.." he whispered, stretching his wings and shading them both against the tree tighter. All through this, Sasuke felt his patience near its end, the act proving difficult for the Uchiha to carry on, but his main goal at this point was to ease the kyuubi away from the blond's body…

Naruto shivered as he felt the claws brush against his skin, leaving a spot that burned more than the rest of his body. He decided to ignore it and aimed his right hand, free, straight at Sasuke's nose - he hated that transformation. It made him even more nervous as he felt himself being pressed against the tree.

Sasuke flinched and jumped away from where he was, expecting this reaction at first. Blood dripped from where Naruto had managed to cut him, the side of his cheek gashed open, marring his handsome face. However, he did not fight back and rushed to where the blond was, noticing the blond's fear and confusion. "How do you feel for me..?.." he whispered, the wound on his cheek already beginning to heal due to chakra. He clawed into the tree beside Naruto's head, his hand trembling to maintain his posture.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the question and the red grew fainter in his eyes. "W-what?" The blond seemed to being staring out and not at him, who was inches from his face. "I...must...bring you home, Sasuke!" and he suddenly grabbed the rope that was fastened around the Uchiha's kimono, trying to throw him off balance. It failed to, and merely undid the Uchiha's obi.

Sasuke stood there silently, watching as another piece of his clothing thud to the grass below. "…You fool…" Sasuke seethed out, but inching closer and closer towards the blond, even still knowing that he was making Naruto more nervous with each passing second. "You're not going to win this retarded battle dobe….because I'm not going to fight you," he concluded, his words sounding sincere. All he could do was to intently stare into the Naruto's eyes…hoping to see the blue return to them…

Naruto felt his determination melt away but knew he couldn't let his guard down. Sasuke was simply NOT trust-worthy, though Naruto always helplessly kept hope in him anyway. "Prove it, teme," he snarled as he grabbed the raven-haired boy's wrists, "Take us out of this shit-hole and I might believe you". He could hear Kyuubi protesting in his mind telling him he was being a fool, but he simply did not care... _"If you keep him in here, he'll finish his chakra, I can feel it,"_ he heard the fox's voice hiss in his mind, _"He obviously wants me to withdraw"._ Naruto thought for a second but felt like the situation was liveable...he really wasn't in the mood for facing Sasuke with Kyuubi...especially when he was acting so...strange.

"I'll prove it alright you irritating dumb_shit_…I will be rid of you completely…so you can never again interfere in my goals…." Sasuke thought, though making sure to not let his face betray Naruto's trust. "I can't…until you have forgiven me." Sasuke muttered, though clearly lying through his teeth. His real intention was to keep Naruto under his genjutsu to drain Naruto of his chakra, for as long as it takes. If he succeeded, Sasuke would be able to gain the blond's power even without consent…and that would weaken the blond so much he could easily take his life. Amidst all of this, the dark nin knew he was willingly taking advantage of the blond, enough to ruin him forever. Playing dirty was never his first choice, but unfortunately, Sasuke had reached his limit and was prepared to do anything to rid of any form of a hindrance, even his once best friend.

"Since when have you become such a fat liar?" Naruto could feel Sasuke was toying with him, he knew his ex-bestfriend too well to believe Sasuke suddenly wanted his forgiveness. But Kyuubi's chakra had almost totally left him, and he was beginning to feel extreme fatigue...even if Sasuke surely made him forget about it. He raised his arms, wrapping them slowly around the other boy's neck, "Does this show I forgive you?"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, faltering. He didn't expect the boy to embrace him.. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, seeing the blood on his body seep into Naruto's clothes.. Although fortunately for the young Uchiha, he knew Naruto was already beginning to willingly give in, only urging Sasuke to coax this further... "If you think I was lying...then why are you hugging me?.." Sasuke whispered, pulling away briefly to entwine his claws into Naruto's hair. He could see the sapphire returning into the blond's eyes, the red dissipating...

Naruto remained expressionless as the other boy's fingers fisted in his hair. "Maybe cos I want to," he replied flatly. Then suddenly he jammed his fingers on a pressure point behind Sasuke's neck, causing the Uchiha to waver allowing him to free himself from his grip fairly easily. "Or maybe to do this," he concluded as the Sasuke eyed him dangerously.

"Tch...perhaps you weren't as naïve as I thought you were...but still—" Sasuke agreed, his expression becoming dark through his tough, silver locks of hair hiding part of his face. He flexed his arms and fingers, stretching his claws out to intimidate. "You're still a complete, and total loser..." he hissed before taking hold of Naruto's neck, drawing blood. "I'm getting tired of this.." he finished, his expression murderous.

Once again Sasuke had his eyes focused on the other boy's neck and Naruto was beginning to get sick of fighting with him. "Why don't you calm down a little" was all able Naruto was able to mutter as strength kept abandoning him, and his head rested on the raven-haired boy's shoulder, "You know I'm weaker when I'm facing you..." Naruto's voice trailed off as his body seemed to react to that sentence. A sudden flare of chakra caused Sasuke to remove his hands from his neck and Kyuubi was now coming back to his body. "But I'm not letting you go Sasuke, not again—" two red, angry eyes flashed at him, but this time his expression seemed hurt.

"Tch…I knew you were too much of an idiot to understand anything…" Sasuke hissed back, disappointed that his efforts had failed in calming the blond. But even now, Sasuke was sick and tired of keeping up the false attitude…and he knew he had no other way but to be serious. "You always wish for my return…but do you honestly think I'm ready to return? To Konoha…to YOU?" he muttered, giving out a harsh chuckle as he flexed his fingers, cracking the bones to prepare for a possible fight. "I was able to let you go…you can't because you're weak. You suffer in your own bonds over and over again…" he said again, his wings spreading high above, though folding to shade his body…

Naruto stared as he listened to the words he never wanted to hear.

_I was able to let you go…you can't because you're weak._

"Why do you keep pushing me away, Sasuke!" the blond roared at him, glaring at him in fury. With a deft movement he began tugging violently at the young Uchiha's arm. The marks on his cheeks were becoming more conspicuous as he shouted.

"How long does it take you to finish me off!" he shook him as he began to sway and mutter under his breath. "…B-bastard…you're just playing…" he then let out as if enlightened. He abruptly let go of the arm and covered his eyes as if to prevent tears from rolling down his face and rose his right fist, slamming it hard on the other boy's chest, "Stop…stop ignoring me!" he screamed exasperatedly as he pulled the Uchiha close his face. His rage rose as Sasuke remained impassive and silent, causing his entire being to tremble. But for some reason the other wasn't moving or pushing him off, so nothing prevented the delivery of the second punch, this time aimed at the face, that was still under the effect of the curse seal…

Sasuke gave out a gasp, not expecting to see the blond react so violently…so DESPERATE.. He felt his body become entirely stiff as soon as he felt the boy's arms wrap around him again in attack, not being used to this kind of sensation at all.. However he managed slip out and dodge most of the blond's moves, them being clumsy since Naruto was acting quite rash at this point…

"Shut..UP!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, kicking the blond's legs as they both awkwardly fell to the floor, limbs tangled. The Uchiha's claws were at the ready, inches away from ripping out Naruto's vocal cord. "Stop saying things like that…" he hoarsely whispered, his eyes piercing into the blond's holding menace.. Naruto was sprawled beneath him now with Sasuke on his knees, staring down at him now clearly infuriated.

He panted before lowering his head to croon into the side of Naruto's neck only to whisper, "Why is it so hard for you to hate me…you fool…"

Tears that had already been building up behind Naruto's eyes poured down as he closed his eyes and his arms went limp. "I…" he winced at the rest of the words that were only said in his head. "I-already told you…". He didn't know what to say anymore. He just felt helpless, utterly helpless, rejected and undesired for the millionth time.

All the dark nin could do was to be still, his breath harsh against Naruto's trembling neck. He didn't know what was possessing him but he felt he couldn't continue… at least he couldn't continue this fight when Naruto was helplessly crying like this. He was silent for awhile, hearing the pained weeping of the boy growing louder by the second. Sasuke had to conclude that this was the first time he had ever seen the idiot cry like _this_, and he did not know how to react…

"Fool….I was the one who told you…that bonds will only make you suffer…that's why you're crying for me…Me, who doesn't even deserve your tears…You're weak…" he murmured against the boy's jaws, nearly pressing his lips against the collar bone then. Pushing his body off the blond briefly, he touched the tip of his fingers onto the blond's forehead, whispering a series of spells into Naruto's ear as their world became dark once more….

Naruto's eyes flashed open and he collapsed to the ground, staring at it in shock. His hand reached to touch his neck, where there no longer was the breath of the Uchiha, whose legs were in front of him. He didn't feel like looking up, he felt exhausted, and wasn't in the mood to bear the raven-haired boy's harsh gaze any longer. "And now?" His thoughts raced as he started panic, he couldn't let Sasuke leave, but at the same time he felt like he wasn't able to stop him. What had changed? Why was he paralyzed…

Although Sasuke had been transformed within the dream, he knew he would regain his original body once the spell broke; as he had noticed that the blond was not his Kyuubi self any longer. He stared at the boy's slouched form for awhile, their bodies close before he backed away abruptly, coughing up a violent series of blood towards the ground…He had used too much of his power all at once to perform the genjutsu….the effects were merely the consequences that Sasuke knew would affect his body…

"Sasuke!" Naruto's head snapped up as saw the boy cough up blood onto the ground. He dashed towards him, totally forgetting the situation they were in, and kneeled over Sasuke in anxiety. "Is that jutsu the cause—"

But the blond was cut off unexpectedly, for his lips were sealed in a brutal kiss. Sasuke was sure the boy would taste the blood as he felt their teeth clashing harshly together, but he didn't care….more so he COULDN'T care. He felt powerless to stop himself….but he felt as if he was desperate…desperate to fill in the painful void within his soul. He grunted as he pushed Naruto further against the tree, breaking the kiss briefly before stabbing his tongue inside again…falling…falling into the depths of forbidden desire.

Surprised would be the least to describe how Naruto felt, but his mouth had slipped open almost automatically as he pressed back breathlessly into the kiss, painfully wanting more the more Sasuke pried his mouth. Their lips feverously twirled over each other as he sucked in air desperately in between each different angle, the rest of his skin burning at the touch of the other's and his hands rasping against it. He sucked on Sasuke's mouth until his own moan broke their lips apart. "Your leg…". It was kneading against his crotch… All his thoughts were flying out of his mind like birds, vanishing in the distance leaving only a clear sky…mind-blowing.

"Sasu-ke…" He gasped as he felt kisses trail down his neck and shuddered at the unexpected touch. An explosion of heat spread over his neck and his face burned as he was overwhelmed…by Sasuke.

Is this how it felt to be loved in return? But anxiety still ate at his heart, needing words, a promise, anything to confirm that this was…mutual.

Sasuke began kissing him again, twice as brutally, pressing his body firmly against his.

Since when he had felt this? This pull towards the other boy's body, that is. And why was Sasuke doing this to him in the first place? He could feel a sudden anguish wash over him as he turned his face away from Sasuke, detaching their swollen lips. Panting, he didn't have the courage to look into Sasuke's eyes…afraid to see nothing of which he'd secretly always hoped for…

You're not alone anymore…

"Ugnn…." Sasuke groaned out as well, his voice deep and guttural, resonating through both of their bodies through their passionate lip lock. Any logic would have demanded that he stop doing this….but he couldn't bring himself to stop. All of this was so sudden, and neither of them barely had any time to think reasonably.

" …look at me…" he said out huskily, his pupils dilated and lustful as he grabbed one of Naruto's arms tightly, though taking the other hand to grab the boy's head to angle it so they were facing each other..

"You….ruin me. Making me do something like this…. Why aren't you resisting this?.." He began, surprised the boy didn't rip him apart with absolute revulsion. He trailed his fingers down the boy's top quickly, ripping open the blond's jacket though making sure his eyes didn't leave Naruto's troubled face…

Naruto's breath continued to increase as he felt the yank at his clothes and the other's eyes pour into his… So dark and deep, though they now glistened at him. He couldn't really believe this was happening, and almost expected a trap…but who cared? Was there anything he wanted in the world so much that wasn't Sasuke?

Naruto felt his desperation increase at these thoughts. Of course he didn't resist. Who would resist the person that filled their most inner-loneliness? He missed Sasuke so much he practically wanted to be him… Whenever they were together, the world seemed timeless. And the bond. That invisible string that he felt that tied them together. He wanted to hear…that Sasuke was still aware of it too.

"Sa-suke…do you…really want me?" His voice cracked and heavy as he felt hands on his chest.

As soon as Sasuke picked up on those words, he felt a certain bulge in his pants grow… His eyes widened, his face flustered.. Could it be? That all those nights in which all he had was himself amidst Orochimaru's dark chambers in which he relieved himself and giving into pleasure….who was he thinking of? A certain shade of a blond figure built inside his mind before he would explode into climax…

"…If you don't resist me.….I don't know what I might do.." he murmured, feeling definitely insecure. He had never felt such mixed up feelings for somebody like this before, not to mention he had never done this with anyone else….only times having been private masturbations. Even then, he didn't understand why he succumbed into those feelings….perhaps sexual desires were part of human nature. He suddenly wondered if the blond had done this before.. and a stab of jealousy jolted his heart. "What is wrong with me…." he thought wildly, as he instinctively ripped Naruto's tanktop away revealing the tanned boy's chest, not having the patience..

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke's chest rub against his, feeling the boy's heart beat fast and his lips against the lower side of his neck. His insides turned as the lower half of his body yearned for more. Now he couldn't keep his attention off of it, after what Sasuke said. His hands trembled with emotion as he brought them down Sasuke's lower back, caressing slowly.

Somehow he wished this moment could last forever, no matter how sappy thoughts like that sounded. The embrace tightened and Naruto could feel warm liquid dripping down his checks without any reflex to cause it. It would end. But the memory was forever…

The Uchiha teen's butterfly kisses upon Naruto's soft neck became more severe as he began to suck on the skin there, sliding his tongue against it brutally…surely to leave love marks. Then he looked above, noticing that the blond was crying yet again. He grimaced, knowing he couldn't fix anything…the painful bond that Naruto was desperately trying to hold on to was destroying them both…

Instead of saying anything, Sasuke licked at Naruto's face, licking away the tears one by one. He trailed his rough hands and held Naruto's naked waist, rubbing the boy's back up and down before burying his face into the blond's neck…

"I'm going to take you….if you aren't going to stop me.." he whispered, already beginning to play with the buckles of Naruto's pants…

The blond boy's face turned several shades of crimson before speaking, "Already…you…have me."

And maybe he always will.

His hand passed over the other's stomach, the scars now having disappeared from the Uchiha's lean body. He wanted to touch him, badly, just as much as he wanted to be touched. As he wrapped his hand around it the boy's body jerked, writhing against him as he slipped down Naruto's pants at the same time. Naruto couldn't take it any longer. Shifting his body to kick off his pants he grabbed the pouch that used to be tied around his waist. Vaseline. Sakura had asked him to carry it for her, hers too stuffed with god knows what…it was good for sores…but this wasn't the case…

"If you're doing it you might as well do it right." He pulled Sasuke over him before he could say anything and locked their lips once more. The friction between their waists made him rub against Sasuke like mad, being hindered by the boy's remaining clothing. "Mmmh…T-take it off-f—" Naruto's voice wasn't even controlled by him anymore.

Sasuke panted, his eyes unfocused as lust took over all of his senses. He had the boy under his mercy, and possibly vice versa as his once rival stood before him nearly naked. Soon afterwards, he didn't hesitate but to untie the knot of his bow, letting the cloth around his waist fall softly to the ground.. Reaching out a pale hand he touched Naruto's flustered face for a split second before he trailed his wet tongue agonizingly along the boy's neck, then even lower to the nipples until he was face to face with the boy's soft stomach, marked by the Kyuubi's seal.

"..I'm not going to know how to be...gentle…" he whispered before grabbing the boy, making them tumble against each other on the wet grass below. They were surely to soil both of their clothes then but the raven-haired boy hardly gave a care at that moment. He held onto the blond's waist tightly, his eyes still level with the boy's belly as he dipped his tongue into the boy's navel. Not giving a chance for the blond to respond, he began to lick and suck on the tender flesh there, teasing the area of where the seal was marked. Hearing the soft whimpering sounds of Naruto caused the tightness of his pants grow bigger as he untied the buckle of his own pants, slipping them down a bit… He looked into the blond's eyes then again, feeling desperate….SO desperate to the point where he felt he would rip the blond apart with this sick, sick obsession…

"I don't want…your _gentleness_…" Naruto couldn't continue the phrase…hell, he could hardly think. He raised his hand to Sasuke's face and moved the strands of ebony hair, now slightly damp, out of the pale boy's eyesight. He couldn't stop caressing that face, it made his hands tingle and burn, and consequently pulled it towards his in agony as he shut his eyes to kiss him.

The pleasure was making him dizzy…it made him feel so alive and pained at the same time. "Can we go somewhere less out…in the open?" he managed to utter as Sasuke pressed his groin harder against his.

Sasuke kissed back violently biting the lip nearly drawing blood, pushing the blond further against the ground. His hands were digging into the blond's sides, certain to leave bruises. At this point, even if the boy wanted to run away from him, Sasuke knew he wouldn't let that happen. He was already far too gone into the depths of passion to control himself, even if that meant he was going to force the other.

Ripping down the rest of the boy's boxers, he gulped when he saw the erect member there… He grunted in approval as he roughly grabbed Naruto close to him, with the boys legs wrapped around his own waist so he would not fall. Then he stood up, and groaned when he felt his clothed over member rub against the blond's. Trembling, and half hobbling from pleasure, he fortunately found a secluded area for the two of them not too far away, trees and thick bushes hiding most of its view.

Naruto felt his face flush even more and fell limp in the other's grasp and wrapped his legs tighter around the young Uchiha's waist.

Why…why did Sasuke mean so much to him? Or rather, how come he felt so inseparable from him? The time far from Sasuke had been so painful…the emptiness had been swallowing him…especially at night.

The ground wasn't damp this time, but the grass was thick and scruffy under his back. Things were definitely more heated now, Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's length rub against his, warmth passing through the cloth and he moved decisively and quick. Naruto's legs now sagged at Sasuke's sides as his head twisted back and forth sideways.

His hands now grabbed the Uchiha's pants to tug him closer…as physically close as possible. But his impatience was growing and he was now thrashing against him. He rolled them over on the side and hovered above Sasuke, who hadn't expected the swift movement. The blond was now bucking frantically into his crotch and kissing him all over his face.

Sasuke groaned, hastily grabbing the boy's waist as he bucked his hips upwards roughly in an erratic fashion. He shifted until he was in more of a sitting position, with Naruto still thrashing on his lap. Hissing profanities rather incomprehensively, the Uchiha teen quickly slid down most of his pants until his hardened erection became visible. He could hear a light gasp from the blond but was not surprised…after all, this was the first time they ever saw each other's ever so private parts of the body this closely. However, he wasted no time before he crushed their heated members together violently, ripping a surprised yell out from the blond's throat. He grabbed hold of Naruto's buttocks harshly with one hand as he crushed their crotches as tight as he could, rubbing Naruto's back with the other, nails brushing. He looked at the blond's agonized face briefly before shoving his tongue deeply into the boy's open mouth, kissing wetly…

Their tongues clashed as Naruto wrapped his arms securely around the other's neck, the intensity swiping any reason he had left.

It was darker now with the moonlight blocked off by clouds, and all Naruto could hear was Sasuke's rugged breath mingle with the sound of his moans.

"M-more!" Sweat was dripping down his lower back as his hands now fondled over the other boy's upper thighs while he sucked harshly on one his nipples. "Take…the bottle…" his voice raspy and thin and he started to move off Sasuke's waist, panting heavily with excitement. He never felt this enraptured in his life. Was having sex with someone particular supposed to be this thrilling?

"N..Naruto…" Sasuke groaned out, before he threw the blond hard against the ground, nearly giving the blond a concussion. Taking the bottle with trembling fingers, the dark nin took a nipple between his teeth and sucked on it until it turned red, raw and swollen. With a soft kiss on Naruto's whimpering lips, Sasuke popped the bottle off clumsily as he coated his fingers with its essence. His eyes had changed color as the sharingan returned to his eyes, and he stared dangerously into the blond's blue orbs, a maniac's gaze. He pried open the smaller boy's legs without hesitation as he roughly shoved a finger in the supple hole. Although Sasuke had no experience doing any of this…he had the determination and the will to make it work…

Naruto suppressed a cry as he felt the finger jab into him…so strange…but…he wanted it. The way Sasuke said his name…just scorched him like fire. Things suddenly felt dangerous…more than the times they would be throwing punches at each other…and Sasuke's eyes made the hair on his neck rise. Was it ever possible that he could want this so bad?

All this time during his pursuit of Sasuke he couldn't help noticing it was dreadfully one-sided…maybe…he loved him too much…or…they were just different?

He couldn't stand this anymore…the need of feeling closer had always driven him after Sasuke, and now he was with him…How could he make him stay though? It seemed hopeless…but he just couldn't lose that hope…his trust in Sasuke was unswayable.

More fingers were being inserted as something suddenly hit his mind like electricity. He exclaimed as he grabbed the Uchiha's head and fisted his hands in his hair, "Gods!". It hadn't been expected.

Sasuke slightly flinched when he felt the boy grab harshly at the roots of his hair but his expression remained the same. Forcing the fingers off his hair, Sasuke entwined his fingers with the blond's as he lurched them both forward. Sasuke's strong thighs kept the blond's legs apart from closing as he jabbed a third finger in the boy's warmth, mercilessly thrusting.

Giving out a growl of impatience, he shifted them both again, taking Naruto's writhing body to place the boy's back against his chest. He waited for a bit until he thrust all three fingers in yet again, drowning the boy's cries with a deep-throat kiss…a kiss so hard and deep Sasuke felt his jaws would dislocate if he pried open the blond's mouth even further… He moaned as he felt the boy's buttocks rub repeatedly against his engorged penis. At this point, Sasuke was brutally scissoring his fingers into Naruto's wet hole, which stretched and clenched around them… Ah…the night was filled with the smell of sex…

This current movement of his fingers was clearly over-whelming the blond, who was puffing and responding to the stimulation he gave him. He wanted to be inside Naruto, who wanted more…much more, he wanted Sasuke to become one with him and there was no turning back…

"..Keep your legs open…" Sasuke whispered gutturally, licking the shell of Naruto's ear before taking a bit of it into his mouth. With that said, Sasuke withdrew his fingers before using the rest of the bottle, the droopy liquid all over his hands. He panted heavily before coating his aching erection, making it smooth and glistening under the moonlight that had shone upon them yet again. He placed the blond on his lap tightly before wrapping his strong arms underneath Naruto's thighs, then began to knead the boy's bottom side apart with slippery fingers. Aiming the head of his swollen member into the entrance, Sasuke roughly pulled the boy's backend downwards as it began to slide into the warmth…

Naruto choked on his breath as he felt Sasuke, hard, but also soft and slippery. It was seriously…engrossing. How it interfered into his body…initially ripping but then giving the sensation of holding something too big, painful but not in the real sense of pain as it stretched him. Naruto's eyes were gaping, riveted, and he was stiff as Sasuke rapidly pushed into him.

Desire was consuming him however, and his shaking hands frantically urged his…lover? to move. But how was this going to mean anything if Sasuke didn't tell him how he felt… "Sasuke…Sasuke…love me…love me." His voice echoed in repetition as the raven-haired boy pounded deeper within him. Meanwhile his mind was being blinded by light, rather than thoughts being erased when they were touching before.

What was left? It seemed as if he was going somewhere higher, in a totally separate place…where is was just him, grabbing desperately to Sasuke. _A part of me…_ He panted as he lost his breath.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's desperate cries and words of encouragement as he lost himself in the overwhelming sensation…But as soon as he heard those words he felt a stab of pain within his heart, as it brought back the memories that he tried to forget along with the bonds he vowed to break….Just what were they both becoming…How was it that he could have allowed this person to take control of him like this…How..

He felt his body becoming stiff before he regained his senses, slipping out until he felt his hard shaft enveloped only by the tip…then visciously impaling into the blond as hard as he could onto him. He could feel Naruto's body spasm around him as he heard the boy's passionate moans each time he propelled inwards… For some reason this wasn't enough….he wanted more….so much more from Naruto… Biting his lip until blood was drawn, Sasuke withdrew his length for a split second before he shifted the blond so they would face each other. Then, with a sharp snap of hips Sasuke slammed brutally inside, feeling Naruto's body trembling then as they fell against the wet grass tumbling… It was then that Sasuke realized, that he was going to utterly rip the boy apart inside and out, and rob him of all of his dreams… and while he could see that Naruto's love for him was pure, his love was not; it was sick, dark and now undeniably possessive…

If there was any pain, Naruto couldn't feel it, except in the inside, where he was still calling for Sasuke to come back, to not leave him behind…and alone. He was now gazing up intensely as Sasuke was moving above him, his face dark, but his eyes gazing haughtily into his. Who was this? All he could hear now was his pulse beating in his ears as his body moved up and down…blood dripping on the ground….

"I…Hgh!.." he was cut off, the sound of flesh against flesh so loud against his ears. "I would do anything…for you…argh…Why can't…you stay with me!" _Don't you realize…?_

Sasuke continued relentlessly as Naruto's body clashed against his.

"Do you know…why…my dream can't come true?" He suddenly questioned Sasuke, whose head was now above his shoulder as he breathed into blond's ear, intoxicating his mind even further.

Sasuke grit his teeth harder and shut his eyes tightly, truly not wanting to hear those words coming out of the blond's lips… He knew he shouldn't let those words disturb him so much…yet it felt as if they were piercing right through his already battered soul. Instead of replying back, Sasuke eyed the boy darkly before gripping hard into Naruto's hair, nearly ripping the roots right out before he leaned down, shoving his tongue as far as it would go into the boy's mouth.

It was as if he was unconsciously trying to shut the boy up….to make the blond forget…and only to pay attention to the sickening pleasure they were both succumbing under. He could see that he was nearly gagging the blond…though it only urged him to spread apart the boy's legs as wide as they were physically capable, over his shoulders.

He could hear the pained shouts of the blond as slammed as hard as he could into Naruto, blood trickling down Sasuke's pulsing member…. Their hips tightened in reflex until he lifted Naruto's limp body upwards, placing the boy on his lap once more before Sasuke pushed both of them against a nearby tree stub… brutally entering him still. It wasn't going to be long until Sasuke would lose himself…he felt his end draw near as he continued suffocating the blond with his viciously stabbing tongue…

More and more…Naruto's body was no longer even able to respond…his heart beat was going unbelievably fast…Sasuke's tongue was the only answer the Uchiha wanted to give him. How come…

Each time he felt the raven-haired boy hit his prostate the world seemed to vanish as he ferociously began to kiss Sasuke back again.

Yeah…the bastard was pounding him violently…but seeing the boy react to _him_ just pleasured him more.

_You think you are hurting me now? This isn't what hurts me…_

When his mouth was finally freed from the assault, Naruto began biting on Sasuke's neck, licking the soft skin that seemed amazingly perfect.

He began whispering in the Uchiha's ear things that certainly would have made the kid Sasuke used to be blush like a school girl. Instead the heavy breathing and banging against Naruto's body only increased. It was approaching…the light was intensifying…taking over his mind.

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open then, though half-lidded, his entire expression in an agonizingly blissful state. The words the blond were speaking into his ear nearly made the raven-haired teen choke, as he could now feel his thrusts losing control… "Fuck!.." he managed to hiss out with pleasure, feeling Naruto crush his arms arm around him with all his might…

At that moment, Sasuke wished nothing more than forget about all the pains of his world…and being able to lose himself in this pleasure forever. He angled his head then, to be able to fully witness the blond's expression for they would soon reach climax…. Even if he couldn't give Naruto what he desired the most, the dark nin hoped that at least he would forgive him…forgive him of pouring out this forbidden desire all onto him..

Wasting no more time, he roughly grabbed Naruto's erection with his pale glossy hand, rubbing it up and down vigorously. He could witness now vividly under the brightness of the moon, his penis so engorged in size it was barely recognizable, and Naruto was hammering himself onto it with everything he had…

Naruto's words were incoherent now and his eyes were unfocused as his head wobbled as he fiercely grabbed Sasuke thrusting one hand in his hair and the other down his back.

How could he describe that moment…or climax, as they call it. Sasuke's face flashed in his mind, but it wasn't this Sasuke. It was the one he held onto, the one that had been at his side.

It wasn't the same, but it still was…that Sasuke was always his, no matter how things changed, or went on… One thing he had understood…but he decided to ignore it. He loved Sasuke, and that's all that mattered now. The younger Uchiha would never forget him…he could kill him ten times over and avoid him continuously…but the feelings Naruto had for him weren't going anywhere.

Of that he was sure. Sasuke would always be the person he admired. The one he'd follow…forever.

Sounded like an idealization…but Naruto knew it wasn't. His Sasuke was still in there, as well as the present one repressed it. The pain he saw in Sasuke was simply too much…someone as vulnerable…to cope with normally.

_It's really not your fault…_

"Please…stay safe…" he said shaking against Sasuke's lips, his forehead against the other's. He knew Sasuke would leave him. This time he wasn't going to fight. Rather, he was going to wait for him. Eternally if he had to. In the meantime, he'd strive to make that waiting shorter. He'd protect his dream as long as he had to, even if it was slipping away from him…risking to disappear in solitude…

When Sasuke felt the boy's entrance spasm erratically against him, he knew at that moment that Naruto had reached his limit. He felt the explosion of the blond's essence, coating both of their stomachs…but even then, Sasuke held tightly onto the Naruto's waist, still brutally pushing himself into him. He could see that Naruto was completely powerless then, having no more strength to respond back to their lovemaking, looking more like a limp rag doll. The boy merely hitched, his mouth agape as Sasuke banged beyond the hypersensitive nub of his prostate then…It took Naruto's trembling voice, whispering the last few soft-spoken words against his ear, which caused the raven-haired teen to explode, his semen bursting deep within Naruto in a one last powerful thrust. Sasuke truly felt then, that he would go insane…

"You're mine…" was all Sasuke could say, as he embraced the blond then, his powerful hands nearly crushing the boy's already badly bruised waist… He could see Naruto then, and he was in a much pitiful state, his lips slit and swollen along with welts and bruises marking all over the blond's once untarnished body… _…What are we?…_ Sasuke wondered as silent tears marked trails down his pale cheeks… tears holding all the repressed feelings he tried to hide all his life…They both stayed like this for awhile, their bodies sticky with cum and nail marks of blood trickling down upon their backs…showing the signs of their animalistic coupling.

Naruto, now looking up at him, wondered if his heart could take anymore of this. And Naruto began to quiver violently. "Don't…_don't_." Naruto's head dropped down. "Why can't I be enough…why…am I…" his voice died in Sasuke's chest. His head was throbbing, his whole body was aching, especially his chest, and the frustration kept building up inside of him.

"What are your feelings for me?" Naruto suddenly let out. He actually regretted immediately after asking this, for he feared the answer more than anything… "N-nevermind…forget what I said…" and he turned away from the Uchiha as he cringed and began to stand up as he walked towards the lake wretchedly. Sickness really was the right word to label what he was feeling right now.

Inside his mind was screaming, but he just couldn't watch Sasuke anymore, especially in that state. What was the point of living anyway? Never had he felt so pathetic for being so dependent on someone. It was he nature being needy of others, but Sasuke was that one person that surpassed all the rest, filling his senseless existence. _Why can't you need me like I do you?_

Sasuke angled his head slowly to face towards Naruto's retreating form, not saying a word. What COULD he say…he couldn't possibly tell Naruto that he loved him…because this was not love. If love was something resembling how he felt then, perhaps he would understand. He had been apart and rejected from love all his life, too long to the point in which he could not remember the meaning of the word. Love to him was not kind, was not gentle but abusive and something that made one weak. He wished more then ever then, for Naruto to understand this…Couldn't he understand that chasing someone like him would only result in utter damnation?

He gave out a shaky breath before standing up, fixing his pants. He picked up his bloodied, mud-ridden white kimono as he draped it over his naked shoulders, holding his sword tightly with his other hand. "I should leave….they'll be looking for me…" he thought, but he felt his gaze focused directly at the blond, his foot planted hard under the soil beneath.

"My…weakness is you…" Sasuke retorted, insecure yet his voice held strength and clarity.

Naruto who'd been stepping into the lake now fell straight in like…a total moron. The blond's thoughts now raced as he emerged his head from the water and stared Sasuke incredulously. "What…is that supposed to mean?" Naruto wasn't sure if that was actually something good anymore. He didn't want to be someone that hindered Sasuke, or block the way of the accomplishment of his dream.

All he wanted…ever wanted…was— The Uchiha was now walking towards the lake, holding his sword indolently and crouching near the water's edge. Apparently he was looking down at the reflection in the water, right in front of his. There was something that looked different in Sasuke - yes, he still had the impassive and irritatingly grim look to him, but there was something in his expression that seemed eased. Naruto then felt lighter too, even if not less desperate. Time seemed fugacious now, and disquiet was building over him. And damn…his ass was killing him…not that he was complaining…

He couldn't stop staring at Sasuke's reflection. His breath had gone almost back to normal at this time, but he still felt like he had fallen from the sky. Even if Sasuke was going…he had felt needed. And that was enough for now. _One day I'll be…good enough for you…Sasuke._

He took off his eyes at his own reflection then, his eyes meeting Naruto's sapphire gaze. The blond's eyes had no trace of evil, but innocence and purity…and it sickened the dark nin. Did he feel shame from what they had just done? He wasn't sure…and perhaps he never will be. He hated himself more than ever for not being able to answer any of these questions…questions he believed he never had to ask himself again after he abandoned Konoha…

"You should know what I mean." The Uchiha teen whispered coldly as he threw his materials to the rocks nearby and undressed, walking into the lake now towards the blond. "Why must I be a slave to this…to YOU…" he thought, feeling dizzy from all the mixed emotions flying through his head… The moon glinted eerily still, and even Sasuke had to admit that the boy looked beautiful beneath its light…

Naruto didn't move a muscle as the Uchiha approached him, almost afraid to breathe. He felt ridiculous as his face turned red now, suddenly shy at Sasuke's naked body getting close to him in the water . His pale skin look inhumanely white now, and he fought back the urge to touch it. The smell similar to burnt oleander got nearer...

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was playing him. Did the blond truly not know what he meant by what he said, or considering him a fool? Even if Sasuke could not respond back to exactly how Naruto felt, he had to admit…that never had anybody managed to affect him like so, or be able to arouse him like this.

He cornered the blond's body against the deeper edge of the lake, both of them fully naked now as drops of water fell gracefully against their skins. He couldn't control the urge to hold the blond to his arms again, nearly crushing the boy's ribcage. "This has been stretched to its limits…you won't be able to walk properly for days to come…dobe." He murmured secretly somehow concerned, taking nimble fingers and gently prying open Naruto's behind, submerged in water…

Naruto, instead of reacting embarrassed like he would have naturally done, he placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pressed his mouth against his firmly, giving him a short and oddly intense kiss. He then looked at Sasuke and smiled at him…or rather gave him one of those amused grins…which disappeared as the blond turned his face away from him.

"You better leave now…" Naruto suppressed every hint of sadness he could from his voice as tears swelled up in his eyes again… having to bear the familiar sort of teasing right when Sasuke was going to leave again…his heart was breaking…

Sasuke stood there, struck for never before did the blond willingly let him go… The fiery will in those blue eyes was gone, and he could tell that the boy's spirit was nearly broken. Maybe this was the only realistic form of a relationship they would ever reach…a forever painful struggle of love and hate. Where did they go wrong?… _Ever since the day we met…_ Sasuke conceded, gradually sliding his arms away from the blond. But most of all, he could not think of a proper way to respond back to the blond…everything he would say then would have been hypocrisy, contradicting what they had just done with each other…

All he did was stare at the limp form of the broken boy in front of him, before Sasuke was finally able to turn his back, walking slowly away. He felt his throat tighten then, wondering if the blond was going to stop him yet again…but it never came. He hoped that Naruto would now understand the reasons to why he tried to break their bond; something that hindered his goals and their dreams. Perhaps this was for the best…

He had finished dressing then, though his back was still turned to the blond. He knew he would never forget this day, something that was to forever be etched into his memories…Was this truly goodbye..?

The more Sasuke stayed the more Naruto felt he was going to miss him…so he might as well send him away himself before he really felt…pathetic.

"I'm not giving up on my dream, teme. One day you'll fucking need me, and I'll protect you forever. "

He felt more clear-minded now, and pulled out of the water as he brusquely put back on his clothes. He grabbed the stone of his necklace in his hand and took one last look at the brunet. "I'm yours as well…Sasuke. I've always been."

"I…do acknowledge that you love me.." Sasuke managed to croak out, though his voice remained steady. "And this might be the last time…that we will see each other alive." He finished, pessimistic yet believing these words as he gripped tightly onto his sword. He crooned his head towards Naruto's dressed form then, but quickly looked away…wondering if this was the last time he will ever be intimate with someone, as he had with the blond. The dark nin still carried an iron heart, years of training from his ambitions was proof of that. Nothing was to stand in the way of his goals…but this boy before him had managed to crack the barrier, even just a bit. He looked at the blond's lips then, swollen and tattered, feeling an urge to claim it deeply once more just like he had done previously…yet controlled himself.

"I told you, I'm not giving up," he said sententiously as his eyes narrowed heatedly at Sasuke as he pondered heavily those words. Why did the bastard have to come so close to him, he thought feeling his exasperation rise, especially after hearing him say the sort of things Naruto despised most, and struggled to resist the temptation to punch him across the face.

"You're crazy if you think I'll just let you throw your life away," he finished angrily, and began walking resolutely away from the brunet…

Sasuke closed his eyes then, mysteriously not feeling the urge to retort back. Slowly but surely, the Uchiha teen began to walk away from the blond, but only managed a few hesitant steps before stopping. They both stood like that for awhile, as if they couldn't bear to leave one another. It wasn't until Sasuke felt angry eyes intensely staring back to his form that he felt his nerves being jolted back to its original senses. It was clear…that the blond couldn't seem to leave just yet either….something was missing.. something…

And everything happened so fast, for within a lightning speed, the raven-haired teen was behind Naruto then, causing the breath to hitch up the blond's throat.

"Sas—" Naruto began, though barely having a chance to finish before Sasuke had the boys lips sealed in a deep kiss, pale fingers tilting the boy's chin towards him. He felt the blond's body becoming limp and powerless against him then, as Sasuke took the initiative to explore his mouth thoroughly with an arm around his waist. The kiss remained surprisingly gentle and soft, deeply contrasting the brutal ones they shared only moments before... But just as quickly as it had come, Sasuke pulled away with a sharp smack of lips, a small trail of saliva connecting their chapped and swollen mouths. He looked into the blond's blue eyes then, staring at him as in sad expectance…

"Goodbye…Naruto…" he whispered, inches away from Naruto's lips…then letting go, as he began to steadily walk into the darkness of the forest. It was as if the forest was consuming him, his body slowly disappearing bit by bit, burning… But secretly within his heart, he knew this was not to be the last time, for at that moment, he felt the strings of fate, entwining them both together…

Naruto clenched his chest as he felt something rip away from him, once again. The pain or tears never sufficed, only that this time, he had a thought that consoled him. _You're mine…_ Just remembering those words made him dizzy. Even if Naruto still hadn't got _exactly_ what he wanted, in a way he had. Say that Sasuke were never to come back to him again, he still had these moments in his heart.

When he finally reached the village, he decided to drop by at the Hokage's office after changing his battered clothes... He wondered if he should let Sakura in on the…feelings he had for Sasuke. For some reason, he had the impression that she was already aware of them since some time. Sai as well…

There was Tsunade and Sakura, bustling over papers and stacks of folders. "Naruto! There is something I have to show you! Come here…HURRY! " Sakura said immediately, her face struck with fear, her fingers even trembling as she roughly grabbed at the papers… Tears seemingly brimming at the corners of her eyes…

"What is it?" Naruto croaked out brokenly, his heart skipping a beat in sudden panic his hands balling up into fists. Sakura now handed him a paper written in difficult kanji and on yellow-old paper. "Secret jutsu" was written at the top. After he read through something in it sounded familiar to him. Without a word, Sakura immediately crushed another paper into Naruto's hand, a report from their mission when they had gone to retrieve Sasuke with Team Yamato but he had managed to escape…

He looked at a part which was underlined and his eye's shot open as he realized what it all meant.

When Sasuke managed to reach his camp, he was not surprised to be met with the faces of his distressed group, their expressions rather showing confusion and irritation. Karin's head was the first to poke up from her current position, her knee drawn up tightly into her chest, her eyes gleaming in anticipation at the sight of the dark nin's return.

"Sasuke where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for you for god knows how long!" Suigetsu yelled out, growling back at Jugo who grunted awake at the sound of his loud voice. He swore under his breath and skidded rather clumsily off to the side, trying to dodge Jugo's aggravated punch from hitting him.


End file.
